Forum:"Non-official" LEGO pages
The following discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' The result was the Custom Lego Wiki created, with as bureaucrat and as administrator.'' Hi, I've noticed a bit of editing on articles in Category:Articles with fan-based content, and I was wondering whether anyone it would be a good idea for someone to request a new wiki exclusively for unofficial LEGO activites and organizations. It would allow for more less-notable fan organisations/activites to be featured on a wiki and better a better resource for those who are looking for information on these topics. There is a LEGO Fanon Wiki, however I don't think this fits in with these articles. Personally I can't request a new wiki as I've recently had a successful request for another wiki, and I don't know much about fan-based Lego organisations anyway, but maybe those experienced in these areas would like to consider this? Just an idea, and I'm not by any means saying to not contribute to these pages, just thought it would be a good idea so a wider range of pages like this could be encompassed. 06:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * Anyone have any opinions at all about this? 02:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) * As has pointed out, a w:c:brickarms Brickarms Wiki was created yesterday- does anyone think that we should move the Brickarms-related pages we have here over to there and provide a link to the wiki? The only problem with this however is that it doesn't mean we can move all customs pages, just brickarms ones, which means that some will stay here and some will leave, which I can't really see as a great idea. I think what we really need is a sister wiki (like the SWMW to Wookieepedia) where any custom stuff can go on that wiki, and leave the official stuff here. Any thoughts? 23:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * Prehaps a LEGO Custom wiki? a bit like Star Wars Fanon. People could post there own creations etc. and then it could also link here and vice-versa kingcjc 16:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) * BrickArms Wikia seams llike a good idea, Let's post a fourm.-- Coupon11 19:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) * I've set up a vote below- seems to be the quickest and easiest way to decide (I think something on this should be decided soon before the full Manual of Style comes into effect) 23:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) * It seems we have a decision for a lego customs wiki, it seems like we are happy with that. I am happy to co-ordinate the move, I am willing to start the new wiki. Temporary Sysop-ship would help, but isnt nessesary. What do you guys think? --Lcawte 16:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Voting Request a LEGO Customs Wiki Support # This seems to be the most logical thing to do- all pages relating to custom dsigns and people can be moved to this wiki, and allow for users who want to contribute more to customs than they can here 23:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) # kingcjc 16:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # I like the idea, and I would be happy to start it up / have admin pref's on it... As I like writing custom articles --Lcawte 20:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Talk # I agree, this is certainly a reasonable course of action. No matter what, fan-based lego is too confusing for guests visiting to learn about Lego and whether it would interest them. --Alphateam7911 23:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have started http://lego-customs.wikia.com/ that up because it seems like we are decided. Of cource if everyone suddenly changes there mind, I will get Wikia to shut it down. -- 15:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lcawte, you should have asked on this forum or at least consulted an admin before going ahead and creating this, but the votes do seem to be in favor of this move. Is everyone ok with the name of the domain (lego-customs) as opposed to other options (eg legocustoms, etc)? I'm not opposed to Lcawte heading this project, as long as he's sure he's up to it (I don't need to offend/criticise or anything Lcawte, but since you've created the this wiki you've only made 2 edits on talk pages in the last 30 days, so we just need to be sure you're up to it if this is to be the customs wiki Brickipedia will be using). 23:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Can I do it? I have alot of time on my hands.-- 00:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Sorry just have to say, I did not create this wiki infact I was bored and decided to look through various wiki's and saw that one. If you check I dont have even Sysop. On another note, any user is welcome to create a wiki and one wiki is not automaticly arranged by voting on another wiki by someone else. Wikia is a wiki farm so everyone is welcome to start up there own wiki's. (Edit: Started by TachyonFiet who never contributed. I go there to make requested templates.) 06:55, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::: My apologies for the assumption about the simspons wik Lcawte- I don't know why I didn't check user rights instead of other things, my mistake. I know that any user is able to create this wiki, and I was by no means saying that you couldn't set up a customs wiki yourself, it was just that the customs wiki to be set up by Brickipedia should have been done on an overall decision by the Brickipedia community. But what's done is done, and hopefully we can move on and get this wiki up and running :) 11:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Contact the Brickarms Wiki and move Brickarms-related pages to there Support # Coupon11 20:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Do nothing and leave all current custom pages here Support Oppose # Can be difficult determining as to whether the custom is notable enough to be on the wiki. If these pages are moved to another wiki, it won't be a problem and hopefully everyone will be happy 23:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) # Having custom on this wikia would get confusing. kingcjc 16:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Other suggestions I'm not really happy with what is happening here. First, why are there so many many different wikis about official LEGO stuff? There are two other english LEGO wikis that both have just one page (http://thelegobrick.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Wiki, http://stephen.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Wiki). What is their purpose anyway? (It doesn't seem to be that hard to request a new wiki) There are also wikis for specific LEGO themes (Bionicle has no less than four wikis in English and two in German: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle plus another one for Custom Bionicle and even a supposed "funny version" http://unbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/UnBionicle_Wiki). There's also a separate wiki for Power Miners and of course there has to be a separate one for Star Wars. And then there's one for LEGO (Star Wars) Fanon. All of these hosted on Wikia and not counting in Brickiwiki which focusses on general LEGO stuff as well. With all those different sites, where should one go if he/she wants to do some research into LEGO stuff? Imagine Star Wars had different wikis for every movie, series or computer game. What we need are less specialized wikis and one big wiki with a broader scope. --LegOtaku (talk) 05:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) * Wow. I never knew there were so many other LEGO wikis out there, and I have no idea how some of these got through (eg w:c:thelegobrick, w:c:stephen) and I don't know why there's a w:c:lego-star-wars with one page when there's already a LSW wiki at w:c:legostarwars. Also the w:c:legostarwarsfanon should be in w:c:legofanon (although the idea of "lego fanon" makes no sense to me anyway). w:c:unbionicle seems like a waste of time. Power Miners (to me) is a bit too small to need its own wiki (I'm not too certain that even Star Wars really needs its own wiki, however, there are active contributors over there and they seem to be doing a good job). But, it's only the wiki staff who have any real control over all of these wikis, so I don't really know what we can do about it. Also, I still believe that a customs wiki is still the best way to go- for example, someone, somewhere, makes say a custom Star Wars minifigure (for example Jacen Solo). Then, someone else decides to make a Lumiya figure to go with Jacen, then a Jaina, Mara, Kyle Katarn, Valin Horn, Zilaash Kuh... you get the picture. We'd end up with a wiki with an article on every single character on Wookieepedia, every character on the Harry Potter Wiki, etc. Then we'd also be getting custom accessories like Lumiya's lightwhip. It would get so that there would be so many more customs than there are official sets and minifigures such that the official stuff would only make up a small fraction of the wiki. If all customs were let in, it would also be increasingly hard to maintain and monitor. Also, if someone made a custom Luke Skywalker, where would that go? On the official Luke Skywalker page? There are millions of Lukes manufactured by TLC, but a custom gets the same notice? Sorry for the big rant, it's not in any way meant to be offensive or anything to anyone, just not sure how to resolve this. 06:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) * The stephen and the other one most likely were accepted because they probably said it was about something different, which would be why it was approved. kingcjc 16:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ** Staff are no longer looking at requests. They are being approved by a robot. Duplicate wikis are now allowed. It stinks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) *** Well that doesn't seem too good to me, so it looks like we'll just keep having to improve this wiki so everyone comes to this one instead of the rest (although I don't see too many users referring to a wiki with one page for information :) ) 02:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) **** Prehaps try and convince them to edit here; example: http://thesimpsonswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Simpsons_Wiki kingcjc 14:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) * Are there any other votes/comments out there about this? We should probably decide on something soon 23:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * This may seem oftopic, but what of Lego Network pages? do we move them to that wikia or have them here as well as they are official? or link between them? kingcjc 14:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ** I don't know- personally I haven't had much experience with Lego Network (and as pointed out about many lego wikis coming to life, there is actually a My Lego Network Wiki, so I guess this is another alternative). I don't mind which way it goes, but since they are official, I don't think they should be on the customs site, and I have no objection to them being here 00:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) * Well, at this point it looks like we might be requesting a customs wiki- just wondering who should be the one to request it and become the bureaucrat over there. Personally I have no experience with customs and honestly wouldn't contribute over there- I'd be happy to help set it up, but that's all I would be doing. I suggest someone who has experience with customs, and who is an admin or long-time user over here to request it. And I take it we'll be adding them to the "official friends" part at the bottom of the main page if this is the way that is voted on? 00:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ** Count me out of that. Customs are confusing and I'm hardly editing here or anywhere at the moment, just kinda lurking around kingcjc 10:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) * It makes little sense to have custom stuff in this wiki, but a wiki devoted entirely to that would be a clutter. There are just too many Lego enthusiasts making their own sets, characters, etc. and posting them to keep up with. And since they are the only people who know about their sets, it's impossible for anyone but them to detect more subtle vandalism. A custom Lego wiki is acheivable, but we'll need some very devoted admins, a strict set of ground rules (even stricter than normal wikis due to size), and several limitations on what can be given its own page to keep this from becoming a disaster. --Alphateam7911 00:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Since it's been decided to have the customs wiki, I think it's time to start moving things over there, so I'll start moving things over now. Anything in Category:Articles with fan-based content should be moved over, then tagged for deletion here (please put something saying that the page has been moved to the custom wiki so that it can be easily seen it needs to be deleted). Thanks, 00:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) = Voting for admins/bureaucrats on the Customs Wiki = This section relates to who should initally be administrators/bureaucrats over at the LEGO Customs wiki- after this vote user rights will be determined independently of Brickipedia. If you are interested in becoming an administrator or bureaucrat over at the LEGO Customs Wiki, please add your name below to the list. Bureaucrats * Note- users who are successfully nominated for bureaucrat will automatically gain administrator rights, as well as being able to alter user rights for other users. (+1) Support # 11:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments If this is the Customs wikia I made, I am the founder so I am admin there anyway -- 08:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) (+0) Support # 00:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Currently I dont think there is no need for another Bureaucrat on the custom's wiki. Though if the wiki hits off, I would be happy to have Coupon11 as next in line. I would be happy with him as Sysop, but as I said I dont think there is any greater need. 10:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) * I don't need to be, 1 is enough.-- 19:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Comments I am very active an would love to be a burocrat (or a admin) on a wikia.-- 22:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Administrators (+1) Support # 11:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments (+2) Support # 00:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) # I think he would make a good admin. As long as he respects its a custom's wiki so some pages should be left to there creators to edit. (P.S I would have no problem with changing him up now) 11:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :* Sorry but you're thinking of a fanon, this is for things like LEGO States.-- 16:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Lcawte, I have nothing against supporting you except I just wanted to know that you're willing to consistently do admin work over there- it's just that you're relatively new here and not quite sure what to expect :) 00:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) : * I am cool with that... I would prefer doing custom's work because I have fun building my own stuff and would love to share it. Plus I do adminy tasks on a few other wikis. My summer break is coming up and that will leave me lots of time to get wikis set up. 06:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * Your thinking of fanon, this is for websites.-- 20:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well, if everyone's happy with this, I think that Coupon11 should be made a customs administrator and Lcawte to keep the bureaucrat status. If there's no opposition to this, then would be able to upgrade Coupon11 to admin status after about a day so any other users can have their say, then we can close voting? 08:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure 14:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :* Fine with me, happy editing.-- 20:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Forum archive